Assassin Spider-Man
by Mezazra
Summary: Spider-Man is hired to kill Odin.


**Because it will be a while before i can actually dedicated true time to this story its teaser for chapter one is actually rather sizeable. I'm also trying something new for me. So instead of making things obvious or just letting you know what's going on or even comic book precedents I'm actually letting the story convey itself for a change. If you can't figure out what's going on that's on you. This stuff is actually going to take some brain use. I'm also trying hard to covey a second person perspective instead of third person / god perspective. i want it to get like as if someone was narrating a bit. I want feedback so please let me know if you like this style of writing.**

**This story will only have three chapters excluding this teaser. So guys please let me know if you want me to expand this world in that time.**

**Additionally this will be the first story i post to Wattpad so just look out for be on their same name I'll be posting my actual novel on their and after this.**

**I looked up song plus spiders. The MC's theme song which you'll see real soon came from that. I for one love the way it sounds and i recommend giving the song a listen.**

**One last thing please let me know if you can guess the who the black haired woman is or what powers the man has. Also do you recognize any of the names dropped in this story. This story is as much plot driven as it is story driven. you'll find out what i mean when you read the following.**

**_(The following is a teaser and is therefore unedited)_**

An average day for this man was everything you'd imagine. He woke up at exactly 6 a.m. no matter what. His internal clock wouldn't tolerate anything else from him. Upon waking he would do his morning routine. Once that was finished he would come out of his bedroom in his work attire. Next he would go to his dining room table and he would sit down. Out of the kitchen his roommate would appear and set down a plate of breakfast for him. His roommate was named Zelia. She was an astonishingly beautiful red head.

Roommate was definitely the right word for Zelia. She held no romantic feelings for her male house mate nor did he her. For her he was an assignment. Keep an eye on him for the council, the others had said. Make sure he stays BALANCED. When she first got there she told him she wouldn't cook for him ,nor would she clean up after him. For his part he merely nodded. Informed her that he never had any intention of her ,or anyone else for that matter, taking care of him ever again.

Those were her ground rules and yet she found herself working to take care of him anyway. As time moved on practicality set in. Why would they both cook separate dinners and breakfasts when they could just prepare one meal for all? A silly question in their hindsight but one that naturally was answered. Zelia almost always cooked breakfast for the pair. He would more often than not already have dinner prepared for Zelia by the time she got home. After that he would usually leave their apartment.

After eating his breakfast the man would leave. Instead of taking a cab, driving, or taking a train like a normal New Yorker this man would walk several blocks to his day job.

Walking was a natural thing for him. He liked to feel the dirt beneath his feet. He liked to people watch as well. Mostly though, he liked to be alone. Alone with his thoughts. Walking afforded him the opportunity to experience all of the above.

A peculiarity to note about this man was that he never registered his walk path. He always followed the same route to work and he would always take each and every step at the exact same time. He would arrive at his jobs at the exact same time every day. It didn't matter what kind of weather. In a New York blizzard you could still expect him at work at the same time if he was required to come in. He always arrived at approximately fifteen minutes till 8 a.m.

This man's day job ,when requested, was that if a substitute school teacher. He would always greet the other teachers with the cordiality expected of him. Nothing more or less than what was necessary. When it came to the students he was much more open. Well that actually depended on the age group. For little kids his exceedingly rare smile was more frequent and genuine. For the teens it was still there as he worked his magic on getting the young kids interested in science and mathematics. However unlike a lot of teachers this man also advocated for subjects he didn't teach. For example he stressed the importance of history, reading, gymnastics, and social skills like cooking.

Using irrefutable logic he convinced his classes the importance of all these life skills. One student would eventually note that this man seemed exceptionally knowledgeable of mythology. A subject she found herself drawn to without explanation.

No matter the school ,as per his contract, he would take an hour and a half lunch break. He would always leave at exactly the same time and he would always go to the same diner. I don't think a great many parents would have enjoyed the knowledge that this man's night job was that of an assassin.

On his way from work the man would often be approached by a young female police officer named Lexi Strauss. She was charged with patrolling the road this man took to the diner. He knew she was sexually attracted to him. She knew that he was aware as well. It happened one day as the man was walking to lunch. A bus tipped over but this man has managed to throw several people out of the way while also using his own body to shield a little seven year old girl blonde girl.

At the time Lexi ,a fellow blonde herself, had frozen. She was rookie back then. Her first solo beat that is. Once she realized that this strange man had done what she was supposed to do. What she expected herself to do, she snapped outburst of her trance and did what she was trained to do.

She wanted him to go to the hospital. She was sure he was injured. At the time he assured the paramedics that he was fine. After that ordeal he went into the diner for another thirty minutes. He ate his usual and returned to his job as if nothing had happened. As if he KNEW it was going to happen already.

For weeks after that Lexi kept her eye out for the man. She wanted to thank him properly. She found herself wanting to connect when the man. To bring him into her web of life. One day she noticed him. She approached him and said hi, at the time that was all. She hadn't mustered up the courage to really talk to the man just yet. The next day she decided to try and spot him while patrolling and she discovered him in the exact same spot. After asking around later she found out he had a routine. That was several years ago.

In the present Lexi approached the man from behind. She didn't know it but she was one of the few people in any universe with the privilege of being allowed to touch him without his prior permission. Not many were afforded the familiarity with him she enjoyed. Walking up behind him she put him in an be arm hold before holding his hands in between her legs. At the same time she moved her hands to cover his eyes blinding him. He didn't resist her in any way. It was something she did. He allowed it for her benefit.

"Guess who" she asked.

"Hmm. Is it officer Strauss?" He replied.

Spinning him around and re pinning him Lexi exclaimed "You always know it's me!"

With her statement out of the ,and also simply because she couldn't resist, Lexi pressed her lips to this man. Years ago after a shitty boyfriend has dumped her found herself inviting the man to drinks with her fellow officers. The man showed up and that night she had sex with him. The man was around her age but she could tell he was far more mature than her. Over the years ,silently, he had become her boyfriend. She would invite him to weddings, funerals, social events that required a date, leisure hours, or even just Netflix and chill. She was under no illusion that she was his girlfriend however. He allowed her to claim him as her boyfriend. She silently understood that. He even acted like such in every aspect of HER life. However she had never considered herself to be his girl because he never asked anything of her. He was selfless and dependable in a way that but even a book could describe.

She took and took from him but never once did he ask anything of her. She roleplayed for him. Tried to find out his fantasies. The insane thing was he will always state her desires. As if what he wanted sexually was what he wanted sexually. She had wanted to be a little dominant in the bedroom. But she always wanted the man to take control. He did that for her. Eventually she would float the idea of threesomes to him. Fellow female officers in shitty relationships or usually just her girlfriends. However these women also began wanting him in their lives. He made it clear he was Lexi's boyfriend. He was still there for these beautiful women but he made it clear he had a life separate from Lexi.

It didn't take her long to realize that she wasn't the only law enforcement officer that knew the man. He had connections with Captains Stacy, De Wolf, Watanabe, and rising star Detective Rambeau. She'd also seen her beau interacting with the Director of Shield Coulson.

But back to the present once more. That's because you're the only person that corners me every time I walk this street. With that he pulled the in uniform officer in for a deeper lip lock. As far as Lexi was concerned him grabbing her very noticeable ass was part of his fights. A right he was currently exercising. Once the higher ups in her precinct had met him she found herself in the fast track to becoming a Captain herself. The fact that she worked well with Spider-Man too didn't hurt her career any as well.

"I'll let you go love ,for now, just remember I have you to myself after Sunday."

"I remember sexy Lexi." With that the man walked into the diner.

Lexi giggled while walking away before calling back with "Your puns are so bad."

"You know you love them."

With their farewells said the two departed, Lexi back to her job and the man to the diner.

Inside the diner ,while the man was talking, a conversation had taken place. A business woman and her family had taken a seat at a very particular table and a waitress was coming by.

"I'm sorry ma'am this table is reserved."

The woman frowned at the young waitress. Not in anger but in thought. The girl had been working here for about four years now. She was nothing but the picture of cordial before now. But the woman had to voice her thoughts to the young girl. The thought was as follows.

"I didn't know this diner reserved tables?"

For her part the college sophomore merely smiled at the family before noticing the man coming. She focused on the lady in front of her as well as her husband and their four young children before notifying them.

"Actually here he comes now." The waitress said while pointing him out as he made it into the diner. He had his umbrella up to shield himself from the pouring rain outside. Even still the business woman recognized him. Not from the diner but from the business world.

"Oh I see. Well we'd be happy to move." With that the mother ushered her family a few tables down. The waitress could see the man had paused while paying for a newspaper. Knowing this the waitress set his table before doing a last sweep of the diner. She would be taking her thirty minute lunch break now.

After he walked in he went to the counter to order before the waitress ,sans her standard apron, approached him.

"I got your usual ready to go." She then gestured to his usual table. Fifth booth from the door. Noticing the singular plate he turned to the cashier. Before he looked back at the waitress. With only a glance he turned back to the cashier and said.

"I'll add on a side of mashed potatoes and macaroni extra cheese. Large chicken breast with two thighs and Sprite... cherry."

The waitress never could understand how he did it. After four years he always knew EXACTLY what she was craving. Whenever he would eat his lunch it was only ever the same thing but for her. He always changed it up. Sometimes he'd even bring in food from other restaurants and it would always be for her and always exactly what she wanted.

After their food had arrived he would pray before eating. While he was eating he took note of the waitress today. He noticed she had a new name tag. Cecilia Pritchard. A sophomore of Empire State University. This man's Alma Mater as it were. After a few mouthfuls she would always get to talking about her day. Not day as in what happened since she woke up ,but rather what happened in her life since she last spoke to him.

However, whenever she spoke with her mouth still chewing he would always reply with one word, "Manners". It was too let her know that with him she had to abide by table etiquette. No talking to him unless her mouth had already swallowed. With that in mind the girl slowed down chewed her did calmly and spoke to him excitedly about her day. She absolutely adored and idolized this man. Not only did he help her get into college ,but also he payed for her private dorm. He explained that it better prepared her for living alone.

When she found out how famous this man was in the city of New York her adoration only increased. One day she attempted to seduce him. An endeavor to which Cecilia failed devastatingly. He informed her that seduction didn't work on him. He'd had practice dealing with it and he knew how to resist it. Despite that fact she continued pulling the man to dates. Now while officer Strauss had her own way of dating this man eventually Cecilia did too. Cecilia would offer him invites to concerts, get togethers with friends, things that in the man's opinion were for teens. Now the man wasn't much older than a teen himself but he was. So in order to educate her the man actively took her to places with culture. Museums, Operas, galas, and even red carpets.

He sheets referred to her as his friend. Actually he didn't allow her to claim him as a boyfriend. Eventually at once of these gatherings Cecilia had the pleasure of meeting Felicia Hardy. She didn't know how the topic had come up ,but they ended up talking about seduction. It was Felicia who informed her that seducing the man was damn near impossible unless you know his weakness. Felicia phrased it in the following way.

"Honey you can forget getting in his pants if you're wearing any clothes. He's got his brain trained to focus in on that shit so he can say no to any sort of hanky panky. Hold up does anybody still say that? Nevermind doesn't matter. Listen if you want to fuck him ,my advice to you... When you confront him... You better not be wearing anything."

That conversation took place about two months ago. That night the black haired Cecilia put her thoughts into action. And succeeded. Though she learned this man did in fact have a woman who he called his girlfriend. This woman had been notified immediately of what Cecilia and him had done. The woman also didn't care. Actually encouraging it. But we'll get to her later.

Once Cecilia was done with her meal the man would continue eating while reading the paper. Cecilia would obviously go back to work. Now at this point something that never happens took place. As the man was eating a beautiful black haired woman would take a seat across from him. He facing the front door and the woman with her back to it.

Now you may be wondering why was her appearance so important. The reason was very simple. This man never EVER to visitors in this diner on Mondays. Something Cecilia noted immediately. Often he would speak with Police Captains or the woman Monica. But those meetings never took place on Monday. He called it his strictly me day. No outside business. Knowing this Cecilia came to their table. The woman reminded her of Cate Blanchett close.

"Um hi can I get you anything."

"Yes dear coffee... Black."

"Coming right up."

When Cecilia was out of earshot the man spoke. It should be noted that as of this moment the man hadn't looked up from his soup and crackers with a side of pb and j.

"The number of entities that could sneak into this city without my noticing are seven. So you must be either a death god or a stealth god. And judging by the way you dress you definitely aren't a stealth god."

The women was dressed in a black Prada dress. Significantly above the pay grade of most of the diner's patrons. She merely smiled at the man across from her.

"You now this is a little exciting for me. It's the first time I'm meeting a new god. You know, a newborn god that is. I mean it must be tough. You wake up one day find out some god is dying and then bam he transfers over all his authorities to you. No training wheels, no instruction booklet, no nothing, just wake up and you're a god.

But then that activates your family bloodline and you find out your a god in two different fucking ways. So the million dollar question is what should I call you? Anansi? Erebus? Nareau? Chernobog!?"

At that name his eyes cut up and he looked at the woman. "Oh it's you." After that he returned to eating. "What do you want?"

"I want you to do a job for me."

"Not interested."

"Listen Peter."

(Insert Billie Eillish See me in a Crown)

_Bite my tongue, bide my time_

_Wearing a warning sign_

_Wait 'til the world is mine_

_Visions I vandalize_

_Cold in my kingdom size_

_Fell for these ocean eyes_

_You should see me in a crown_

_I'm gonna run this nothing town_

_Watch me make 'em bow_

_One by one by, one_

_One by one by_

_You should see me in a crown_

_Your silence is my favorite sound_

_Watch me make 'em bow_

_One by one by, one_

_One by one by (one)_

_Count my cards, watch them fall_

_Blood on a marble wall_

_I like the way they all_

_Scream_

_Tell me which one is worse_

_Living or dying first_

_Sleeping inside a hearse_

_I don't dream_

_You say_

_Come over baby_

_I think you're pretty_

_I'm okay_

_I'm not your baby_

_If you think I'm pretty_

_You should see me in a crown_

_I'm gonna run this nothing town_

_Watch me make 'em bow_

_One by one by, one_

_One by one by_

_You should see me in a crown_

_Your silence is my favorite sound_

_Watch me make 'em bow_

_One by one by, one_

_One by one by (one)_

_Crown_

_I'm gonna run this nothing town_

_Watch me make 'em bow_

_One by one by, one_

_One by one by_

_You should see me in a crown_

_Your silence is my favorite sound_

_Watch me make 'em bow_

_One by one by, one_

_One by one by (one)_

At that Peter Benjamin Parker's eyes clouded over as Black shadows warped his eyes. Outside the rain stopped and a bolt of lightning froze mid strike and with it so too did all the people. The word outside became darker. Moreso than moments ago despite the storm that had been occurring. The birds mid flight had frozen. In the diner itself a child that had tripped and fallen was still stuck in that position. It was as if the entire world had become a picture a frozen moment in TIME.

While this particular phenomena occurred several wicked looking Black blades and swords appeared out of this air and all aimed at the back of Peter Parker. Behind the woman several tendrils of black writhing and rippling shadows last in wait demanding a chance to strike. Little did the woman know a single invisible blade of light was pointed at her back as well.

As if struggling to become under control Peter's eyes changed yet again as the black shadows in his sight were forced to retreat as a golden light broke through. His pupils became golden in color. After several moments he returned back to eating.

"Were done here." After saying those words Peter swiped with two fingers in the direction of the woman. In an instant the picture before changed entirely.

The woman was no longer in front of him. Her swords shattered like glass. The shadows and even the storm disappeared entirely. The scene became one of a sunny day. As if it hadn't been raining moments ago. As if many people hadn't brought umbrellas or ponchos to their various jobs. It was as if the entire day had been rewritten up to that moment. And then the picture became a motion picture again.

Cecilia had just finished returning from moments ago and in her hand was a Drink.

"Here's that Dr. Pepper you ordered Peter."

"Thanks Cece."

**I have a discord. Let me know what you think of the song. Please review.**


End file.
